vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers
Summary Transformers is a franchise started with a toy line in 1984 and contains multiple cartoons, comics, animations, animated and live - action movies. The plot usually revolves around the conflict between two races of robots, the Autobots and the Decepticons (in the case of Beast Wars, their "descendants" Maximals and Predacons), both from the planet Cybertron. As indicated by the name, they can transform. The canon is a bit convoluted (understatement of the century), so the thread creator should specify which version they're using. List of Popular Transformer Universes *Generation 1 *Generation 2 *Beast Wars *Robots in Disguise *Armada *Energon *Cybertron *Transformers Live Action *Transformers Animated *Transformers Prime G1, G2, and Beast Wars are linked while Armada, Energon, and Cybertron are separate universes. The latter three are known as the Unicron Trilogy. Power of the Verse The weakest versions of transformers are wall+/room level level to the strongest versions being as strong as if not stronger than Heralds, even without items like the completed Star Saber. The most powerful beings in the Transformers universe are the Elder Gods, The One, Unicron and Primus, who are all well into the multiversal range. Even barring the comic showings, Unicron is still so powerful that a mere fragment of him can ignite a star. There's also a collective race of multidimensional cosmic entities called the Alternity. There’s also Hytherion, “The Beast of Time” who’s pretty much a Chronovore on crack, and Megatherion (Megatron from an alternate universe fused with Hytherion). Many high tiers have relativistic to FTL speed, planetary strength, enough power to destroy planets and/or stars outright and being durable enough to withstand said destructive output, and an unsuspecting level of hax. The inclusion of advanced technology is an additional plus. Some sources indicate the comics are canon to the original cartoon, and every version of Unicron is the same, although his power varies in his planetary body which acts as a seal. The live – action movie versions tend to be on the lower end of this power scale, but still have some impressive showings, with Blackout casually tossing tanks around and vaporizing C-130s. Even the relatively wimpy Bayformer Scorponok took four Maverick missiles with little to no damage. Long story short, chances are you don’t want to fuck around with the entire verse. =Cosmology = *Universal Streams: The Transformers way of identifying a universe. Within the multiverse 15,962,782 universal streams have been catalogued, according to the TransTech Cybertronians there are a fuckton more which haven’t been catalogued (59,927,225), and Bug Bite claimed that there are even more than that (more than 15 quadrallion). Now confirmed that the multiverse is infinite in scope. *Universal Cluster: Exactly what you’re probably thinking although only a handful of the total number of catalogued universal streams (aka a lot) have been identified. The currently identified universal clusters are: Aurex, Gargent, Malgus, Nexus, Primax, Quadwal, Tyran, Viron, Xobitor, and Yayayarst. Characters: Brawl (G1) Optimus Prime (G1) Optimus Prime (Michael Bay) Sentinel Prime (Michael Bay) Megatron (G1) Megatron (Beast Wars) Megatron (Michael Bay) Galvatron (Michael Bay) Lockdown (Michael Bay) Rampage Grimlock Unicron Tornedron The Fallen Soundwave (G1) Soundwave (Michael Bay) Shockwave (Michael Bay) Bumblebee (G1) Bumblebee (Michael Bay) Primus Starscream (G1) Starscream (Michael Bay) Super StarscreamCategory:Verse Category:Transformers